


Memory

by Moviemuncher



Series: Expendables One Shots [2]
Category: The Expendables
Genre: Angst, Gen, Goddamn Dracula Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tool remembers that woman on the bridge, but more so, he remembers telling Barney about that women on the bridge. Barney had walked out and gone to save his woman, his soul really. Inspired by Tool's failure, where did that leave Tool? At the bottom of his deep black mind, wallowing in the should have's and the why's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

Tool remembers that woman on the bridge, but more so, he remembers telling Barney about that women on the bridge. Barney had walked out and gone to save his woman, his soul really. Inspired by Tool's failure, where did that leave Tool? At the bottom of his deep black mind, wallowing in the should have's and the why's. He watches the guys with something akin to fondness, even the new one's. 

He's aware of Barney's gaze, his oldest living friend who was drifting to the past. Stonebanks had fucked them all up but Barney and Doc were the one's with the history. Barney more so, Stonebanks had served with them and while Tool had never been so keen on him, Barney and he had been tight. Barney had been blind to Stonebanks's wrongs. Admittedly, Tool had been too for a while, the guy had been so charming. However with Barney, it had lasted too long and then it had broke.

And when it broke, it broke bad. 

Nine dead, eight friends and Stonebanks. At least, so they'd all thought. 

Caesar passed by him and clapped him on the shoulder as he did so. Tool looked up distactedly and saw everyone smiling. Everyone laughing, everyone recovering. 

It lifted him, he felt his mood lighten, not like theirs, he was too broke for that. Still, he felt better.


End file.
